wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
House Talwar
A venerable house of Imperial Knights, House Talwar is the current ruling house of the Republic of Ithilia, with it's current leader High King Vatharyn Talwar. House Talwar prided itself on fair and equal governing, allowing non knights seats of govern alongside Knights, and the elevation of courageous Talwari Guard to Knights. House Talwar has garnered a reputation for heroism and sacrifice, most notable being the sacrifice of High King Aerynn Talwar and his Exalted court, buying time for the complete evacuation of their homeworld before Exterminatus was performed on the ork infested world. The Victory of the reformists lead to New Imperium-wide celebration, but there was a reserved paranoid atmosphere, for the question remained of what House Talwar and it's vassal states would do. Indeed, culturally and politically House Talwar clashed with the New Imperium's secular and wholly democratic politics, and some feared a civil war was once again brewing. Any such fears vanished, for House Talwar approached the High Consul in Gold and Black robes signifying peace, to discuss at length the New Imperium-House Talwar political/diplomatic state was. The reserved Celebration turned exuberant as House Talwar, though seceding from the New Imperium, signed a treaty declaring the newly formed Republic of Ithilia the ally of the New Imperium. History The origins of House Talwar can be traced to the Pelegron Cluster, on Sipia Prime where now intrepid explorers (If said explorers managed to make it this far safely) can find ruined fortresses with memorials to fallen High Kings, High Kings who carefully and compassionately guided the colonists under their care to build mighty fortress cities. From what the murals can gather, House Talwar was once but a minor house that slowly grew to a mighty coalition of Knight houses, whose loyalties were won by the bravery and courage of House Talwar. Murals also show House Talwar fashioning machines whose effect seemed to be the limiting of Psychic power, as it showed psykers being led to these devices, and formed into psyker councils. The most prominent piece of Sipian history though, was the psyker prophecy of the glorious emperor who would lead them to glory and honor untold of, the King Chosen By God. The coming of the God Emperor of Mankind. The Fall Of Sipia Alas, the jubilant celebration of Reunion with the Imperium of man would not last. For mere moments into the beginning of the Great Crusade, news reached the High King Aerynn Talwar of an ork infestation rapidly turning into a new Waagh that threatened the Entire Sipia sub-sector, and he marshaled the entirety of his force to go forth and purge the Xenos infestation. Long brutal sieges plagued the Sub-sector, but the only victories High King Aerynn won were Pyrrhic victories, for the vile Orks leadership evaded any attempt at being slain. Eventually deeming the Sipia sub-sector lost, High King Aerynn ordered the complete nuclear annihilation of Sub-sector Sipia, personally leading the efforts to delay the orks long enough for every world to be evacuated. On the evacuation of Sipia IV though, the ork menace established anti-orbital batteries that would vaporize the evacuation ships as they attempted to leave atmosphere, and High King Aerynn lead his Exalted court to destroy the orbital batteries even though it would mean being consigned to annihilation. The Fabricator General Macrianus Izaguine of Sipia IV, touched by the selfless sacrifice of High King Aerynn, swore Sipia IV's surviving tech-priests and manufacturing gear to the service of House Talwar. The Sipian-Ixai War Newly crowned High King Atheron Talwar found his people in a tumultous situation, bound by oath to serve the God Emperor in his great crusade, and also bound by honor to find a home for his people. He squared his shoulders and decided to halve his forces, half to serve in the Great crusade, the other half to find and (If need be) conquer a home for his people. Delegating Baron Ithil Von Hargen (his first cousin) to lead these forces, Ithil Von hargen set about piloting the exodus fleet to the Halo stars, on a gut feeling that herein would their new home be found. Some reason Ithil Von Hargen's motives may have also been driven by a tactical concern, a desire to establish a bastion against potential unknown enemies in an equally unknown reason, others reason that it was born out of a desire for recognition by making a fortress in a region most dared not go. Whatever Ithil Von Hargen's reason, he stumbled upon a world much like Sipia Prime's, a Verdant world of grassy plains and forested mountains. It was a world beleaguered by tyranny and evil, for this world was home to a colony of humans enslaved by vile xenos called Ixai, and destiny or fate had called the Knights of House Talwar to cleanse this world of the Ixaian menace. Ithil Von Hargen took a cautious approach to this unknown threat, sending forth small recon parties of Talwari Guard to gather information on reconnaissance missions, and then did multiple simultaneous surgical strikes while the Ixaian's were unaware. The Sipian-Ixai war would last a total of 20 Terran months, as the Ixaians (Who used to be a very warlike race, now devolved by ages of complacency via slavery, were unprepared and overconfident against the Imperial Knights), and House Talwar was unanimously nominated as the rulers of the newly dubbed Ithilia system (In Honor of Ithil Von Hargen's noble crusade). The Development of Sub-Sector Ithilia, And New Sipia City Over the course of the great crusade (During which House Talwar of course did it's honorable duty), they set to work elevating the lives of the formerly enslaved Ithilians, educating them in Sipian/Imperial Culture. While also erecting great castles overseeing the slowly forming fiefdoms, most notable being New Sipia City, the crown jewel of Ithil Prime wherein lay a massive memorial to High King Aerynn Talwar. Ithil Prime was chosen as the new home for House Talwar, reminding them of the verdant grassy plains and ashen mountains of Sipia Prime, and it would be the core of Sub-Sector Ithilia. Ithil II meanwhile formed the Arsenal of House Talwar, Fabricator General Macrianus Izaguine and his refugees eagerly setting massive manufactoriums about Ithil III, zealously setting about maximizing the efficiency of this industrial world. The native Ithilians were offered the choice of emmigration to other areas of Sub-Sector Ithilia, or to stay on Ithil III and work in the manufactoriums of Ithil III. Ithil III and Ithil IV meanwhile formed the agricultural basis of Sub-Sector Ithilia, growing imported and native food crops for their beloved liberators, and in exchange House Talwar fairly governed and proctected these agricultural sectors. Most Ithilians and Sipians admit that "While it's boring here, atleast it's safe.". The Time of Troubles House Talwar dutifully and gladly fulfilled it's obligations to the Imperium, but slowly over time it's obligations grew and grew, disastrous battles beginning to take their toll upon this noble house and it's vassal states. This marked the beginning of House Talwar and Sub-sector Ithilia's Time of Troubles. For after the Disastrous war against the Court of Aginia, House Talwar returned home to find Sub-Sector Ithilia plagued by famine, Ithil III and Ithil IV plagued with ruined crops. For Thirteen years Sub-Sector Ithilia's agri-worlds knew ruinous harvests, and Sub-Sector Ithilia was plunged into a time of extreme food rationing, the likes of which were only seen during the Ixaian occupation. There was no celebration though when this time of famine ended, for High King Aedyn Talwar had succumbed to his wounds from the Siege of Aginia Prime, many believe that had he not been weakened by hunger he might have lived. And there was no clear heir to throne, for he had no legitimate heir as they fell in the Siege of Aginia Prime or to hunger, the only choice being his bastard son Maldyr's son Vatharyn as his father had also died on Aginia Prime. Valtharyn did not wish to cause insurrection by simply claiming the throne, he respected the olden ways of House Talwar and called forth a landsraad of House Talwar's barons, and through his supreme charisma and history of valour was elected by the Landsraad as High King. Still, there was lingering mistrust and pressure, if Vatharyn could not end Ithilia's Time of Troubles his detractors would remove him from power. To help deal with the immediate deficiet of food, he approached Rogue Traders forming temporary deals to supplement Ithilia's food stocks in exchange for weapons and armor, until Ithilia was self-sufficient once more. He then had to oversee the renewal of Ithilia's defenses and military, to this end he started a series of people's tourneys using mock knights, the victors of whom would be elevated to knighthood and thusly trained. He also proposed a law forming self defense training brigades, these Atrum brigades would be able to in an emergency fulfill any needed roles, varying from logistics duties to even crewing starships. Though his reforms saved Sub-Sector Ithilia, the series of incompetence from the higher ups, and ruthless religious dogma from the Ecclesiarchy had caused Anti-Imperium resentment to brew. Imperial Remnant officers comment that in retrospect, they should have exterminatused the filthy reformists before the war started, for the seeds of rebellion had taken root at the highest authorities. The Crowning of High King Vatharyn Talwar, and the War for Reform Though House Talwar would as ever serve with distinction and honor, the ever rising tyranny and relentless war that was commonplace in the 48th millennium, slowly caused a rift to grow between the Imperium and House Talwar. And High King Vatharyn Talwar found in the Future High Consul Alistair Crackham a kindred spirit, one he perceived as weary of the religious tyranny of the Imperium of Man, and it wasn't long before High King Vatharyn Talwar became close confidants with Alistair Crackham and his trusted allies. As peaceful reform began to seem impossible, and armed revolution the only possible way for reform to be enacted, High King Vatharyn Talwar called a council of Sub-Sector Ithilia's people (Both Citizen and Noble) to determine House Talwar's stance in the coming turmoil. For while Vatharyn believed in Alistair Crackham's revolution, he had no desire to see his people suffer a war they didn't have to. He was pleasantly surprised to find that his people wholeheartedly agreed with him, and that they would follow him into battle. And so they mobilized for war, preparing fortifications and arming the Talwari Guard and House Knights. When the Imperial Civil war broke out, House Talwar's knights marched to war for the reformists, while Planetary Defense Fleets and Talwari Guard fought ferociously to protect Sub-Sector Ithilia. House Talwar fought with distinction both at home and on the frontlines, gladly sacrificing themselves for the noble cause of the reformists. When the war was over, High King Vatharyn Talwar solumnly declared his House's secession from the New Imperium, and also swearing an oath to come to the New Imperium's aid whenever it needed it. Culture House Talwar prides itself on it's long and storied history as guardians and heroes, monuments and engravings adorned their castles of ancient ancestors heroic deeds, and House Talwar venerated their ancestors heroics as scions of the Emperor's Will. Since the Imperial Civil War and the subsequent truths of the ecclesiarchy though, House Talwar and the Republic of Ithilia's worship depicts the emperor less as a god and more a paragon of virtue, an example of selflessness and wisdom rather then some monumental being out of reach. Ithilian and House Talwar religion is based around ancestor worship, with ancestors becoming symbols of virtuous deeds and good intentions, it is a heavily personalized religion with the only real rule being upholding honorable conduct that would honor your heritage. Somewhat ironically, unlike the Ecclesiarchy who zealous preach the Imperial Truth despite lack of direct imposition of Talwarian culture it is quite popular in the Republic of Ithilia, most attest it to the fact House Talwar is beloved by the people and governs so well. House Talwar's Colors and iconography can be traced back to an ancient stone mural (One which has survived the test of time, and evacuated from Sipia Prime), the mural depicted a Knight watched a golden creature that resembled a Terran Goat defending alongside two jetblack gryphons, they were fighting together to protect their young. Perhaps this act inspired the spirit of equality and honorable sacrifice, a spirit that is strongly rooted within House Talwar. It was a symbol of Peaceful intention to arrive garbed in gold and black robes, and often such a symbol was also accompanied by banners of Gyphons and Rams bowing before each other, a symbol of equals coming together to parlay. Perhaps the most notable thing of House Talwar compared to other Knight Houses, is their style of governance and their laws of meritocracy, not only is House Talwar a constitutional monarchy but it is willing to elevate courageous common folk to knighthood. Indeed, there are even those who display such honor and valor they are given the right of land and to pass their knights on to their descendants, such branches in House Talwar are affectionately called Honorary Family. More traditionalist/Autocratic Knight houses denounce House Talwar as being a 'League of Bastards', for how can it be a true house of nobles with peasants being counted as equals, and even allowed to marry into House Talwar? Indeed, even a knight elevated from the non-nobles can be elected as High King, for in the Landsraad the wise and just are elected as High King with no exceptions. The Landsraad (Also called the Council of the People, or the more common Republic Parliament) holds the duty of advising and seeing the kings will done, and also decides who will be elected as High King, the Landsraad is composed of various Barons across the Republic of Ithilia aswell as Republia Mechanicus officials. Landsraad meetings commonly take place on Ithil Prime ( Though major meetings can and have been held on other Republic of Ithilia worlds) in the Palace of the Round Table (Where all sit as equals), and Landsraad meetings are open to the public to view, and even partake in debate with the elected representatives. Each member state of the Republic of Ithilia conducts in their world's Palace of the Round Table annual elections, these elections decide who among their world's fiefdoms should govern their world, New Imperium journalists comment that Landsraad election day is "Certainly Spirited". Military Organization and Arsenal While the first thing one notices about House Talwar is it's penchant for Lightning Strike tactics, the most notable thing about House Talwar is it's Talwari Guard, a standing army of volunteers trained in mechanized infantry tactics who march alongside these venerable Knights. The Talwari Guard are not as numerous as Imperial Guard regiments, or as tactically diverse as Republic Guard regiments, but they are a professional mechanized force with a good share of the glory. When House Talwar marches to war, the Talwari Guard marches alongside them as equals.